highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GOSHIGOSHI/Birdkit
❝ Birdkit dragged himself out of the nursery, flopping onto the surface. It was his fault. He shouldn't have been so cold to his sister; not even paying attention and growing more distant. Why? Why did he acted the way he was? Why was he separated from his family for this? He should've been by his sister, and should've been a good big brother. Instead, he decided to be an ass, and forget. Oh, why did he forget? Why was he like this now? It was his fault that she left; he was sure of it. All of his fault. Birdkit letted out a wail, it full of hidden agony and pain. He never felt so ashamed; so stupid, that it caused her to go. He broke down, sobbing pathetically in front of the nursery. It looked strange; an extremely tall kit crying his eyeballs out. But it happened. ' ❞ — Birdkit's reaction, realizing Hornetkit is gone Birdkit is a stout short-haired white tom with big brown tabby splotches and pale blue eyes. Personality-wise, he's an excellent fighter and is very stubborn. He doesn't stick to the rules but would never disobey his parents- he's afraid of punishment, which makes him really sly and creative with what he does. As a kit, Birdkit will be stubborn and somewhat hot-headed, and doesn't tend to stick to the rules. He's not afraid to stick up to older cats, but knows when to shut up, and would never disrespect his parents. Birdkit is a strong believer in the elders' stories and always cries wolf- he always claims he's done great things when he never really has. - As an apprentice, Birdpaw will get somewhat of an attitude. It is clear to see that the tom will need a mentor who will shape his attitude up, else the tom will probably end up how Webpaw had began: stubborn, sassy and irritable. Aside from that, Birdpaw will easily be an excellent hunter and will be quite swift because of his lithe build. - As a warrior, Birdbreeze/Birdsong will be an excellent hunter, extremely intelligent, and quite tall. He will have the skill of his SkyClan mother and will be able to jump quite high and climb trees very well. He'll have a strong interest in where his mother came from but also a strong bond with his two parents in ShadowClan. 'Appearance' Heritage: Domestic short-haired catFrom Pebbledawn!Tabby(Possibly from Webstrike!) Description: Write in more detail about what the cat looks like here. Add as much or as little description as you want here! Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#5B4743) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#4C3531) : = Eyes (#6C97A8) : = Inner Ears (#CCA9C9) : = Nose (#CCA9C9) : = Tongue (#CCA9C9) : = Pawpads (#CFA9C9) Voice: Birdkit/Birdpaw/Bird'N/As voice is slightly ragged, but quite easy to identify what emotion he's processing. He's voice is Mike Joseph. '''Scent:' Crushed shells. Gait:'' Sturdy steps. '''Personality 'Traits' * +''' 'Positive Trait 1 -' Courageous * '''+ Positive Trait 2 -''' Quite.. creative. * '''± Neutral Trait 1 -''' Stubborn * '''± Neutral Trait 2 -''' Duplicitous * '''− Negative Trait 1 -''' Hot-headed * '''− Negative Trait 2 -''' Arrogant '''Likes *Lizards *Frogs *Breezes *Storms *Eagles 'Dislikes' *Voles? *Beetles 'Goals' *Impressing both of his fathers. **Birdkit, despite being in cold air with his parents in shadowclan, he is willing to impress them. 'Fears' *Entomophobia **#Entomophobia (also known as insectophobia) is a specific phobia characterized by an excessive or unrealistic fear of one or more classes of insect, and classified as a phobia by the DSM-5. ... Entomophobia may develop after the person has had a traumatic experience with the insect(s) in question. 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: Skyclan, Shadowclan Cats Involved: Pebbledawn, Webstrike, Wolfheart, Pumpkinkit, Hornetkit, Starlingkit, Birdkit Age Range: 0-6 moons *Birdkit was born to Pebbledawn in the nursery, Pebbledawn refusing to tell her kits who was the father. *Birdkit met his three siblings, Starlingkit, Pumpkinkit and finally, Hornetkit. They all can't speak good grammar, besides Starlingkit. *He meets their caretaker, Eaglestorm. *They be kits, unknown of the dangers and what's going to commence. *Before it happened, the kits made the circle of wuv. Wuv wuv wuv! *Birdkit has a growth spurt, in his legs? They are unusually tall. *The kits are taken around the territory. The adult cats aren't him seem awfully worried. Hm, I wonder why. *The day after, Pebbledawn tells the kits urgently to hide. The kits freak out, Birdkit starting to cry. Actually, all the kits were teary eyed. *The adults and apprentice's look extremely saddened, pulling the kits out. *Birdkit doesn't know what's going on, but sits on Heatherpaw's head. *'They go to the Shadowclan border.' *Birdkit still doesn't know what's going on. *Two cats; one cat looking a lot like Starlingkit, and another large brown tom. *Heatherpaw gives Birdkit an acorn. The acorn of wuv. *Birdkit watches, horrified as Hornetkit is taken away from Pumpkinkit. *Birdkit gets taken away, choking on his own sobs while clutching the acorn. 'Daylight Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Daylight Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Senior Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Queenhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Elder Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Medicine Cat Life' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Deputyship' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Leadership' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Loner Life/Rogue Life/Kittypet Life' Clan: N/A Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Blog posts